HeartOnMyChainCh1
by CaptainAlex93
Summary: Its the end of AWE and the beginning of something much bigger. Jack has promised he'll take care of elizabeth while Wills away. But what happens when their hearts start to shout a little bit louder then their minds?


Lizzie's POV  
I climbed the rope ladder up the side of the Black Pearl. I wouldn't see Will for ten years. My farther was dead. Where would I go?  
When I reached the top a hand was held out for me. I took it, and it pulled me up. Jack Sparrows hand.

"Have a good time, love?" I nodded slowly and looked around. The crew was just lazing around, waiting for orders. I looked up at Jack to find him staring at me.

"What are we going to do now?" I choked out. Jack frowned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, where do you want go?" I looked out to the sea. There was nowhere I wanted to go. Nowhere for me to go.  
"Would it be all right if┘if I stayed with you?"

"Of course, love." He pulled me into a hug, and I didn't back away. I started sobbing into his shoulder and he just held me. I don't know how long we stood there for. But it seemed like forever.  
"Jack." I pulled back from him and looked up at him. "Thank you. For everything."

"Welcome, love. Now go get some rest. We set sail for Tortuga tomorrow." I smiled and slowly walked below deck. I would have never guess Jack would be the one who comforted me. He probably only wants something. But I don't want to think about that now. All I want is sleep, and my dreams.

Jack's POV  
I watched Liz walk down to below deck. When I turned around Gibbs was right behind me.  
"What are you planning with her now sir?" I frowned at him.

"Nothing. She has no place to go. I'll take care of her." I stepped around him and walked to the edge of the boat.

"So, you did really love her? _Do_ you really love her?" I turned to him and gave him a cold stare.

"I love nothing and no one except the pearl, and the sea." I turned back to rail. I could feel him staring at me for awhile until he finally walked away. I need a trip to Tia Dalma.

Lizzie's POV

I woke to the sound of the ship docking. Were we already at Tortuga? I glanced quickly out the window. Tia Dalma's ?  
I ran up to the deck and I just caught jack as he was leaving.  
"Jack!?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to smile at me.

"Morning, love. Have a good sleep?" I stared over his shoulder at Tia Dalma as she welcomed the crew.  
"Why are we here?" He hesitated and finally spoke

"I need to have a little private word with Tia." he exclaimed. "Keep the crew entertained will ya, love?" Before I could answer he was off, and there was no arguing. I sighed and climbed back below deck. Maybe I'll just tidy up a bit..

Jack's POV  
"Jack" Tia soothed. "What might be the problem now?" she handed me a bottle a rum. I took a swig.  
"I'm so confused, Tia. Elizabeth loves Will, not me. Yet, I still can't just throw her to the seas. What do I do Tia?" She placed her hand on my back lovingly.

"Jack, all you have to do is follow your heart." Her hand went down my arm to my hands. She took them and held them in hers. "This might help." I opened my hands and inside laid a small gold heart on a chain. "This represents your heart Jack. In time, it will show were your heart truly belongs. Now run along. You wouldn't want to keep Mrs. Turner waiting." I cringed. Shes not Mrs. Turner. Mrs. Swan.  
"Thank you for everything, love."

Lizzie's POV  
I was so glad to see Jack step back on the ship. The crew had been hanging on my every word. Theres something different about him though.  
"To Tortuga Mr.Gibbs!" he shouted

"To Tortuga!" Gibbs repeated.  
Jack walked to the edge of the ship and leaned against it.  
I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, surprised.  
"What can I do for ya, love?"

"I just wanted to know how your trip went." his hand went inside his jacket and he held onto something.  
"It cleared things up." I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you up to, Jack?" He turned from me.

"Nothing you should trouble yourself with, love" Inside his jacket, something was struggling to get out.  
I caught a small glimpse of it.  
A _heart_?


End file.
